¿Otro Potter?
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Las sensaciones de Snape antes y después de conocer a Albus Severus.


**¿Otro Potter?**

**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es obra de J.K Rowling, y aunque me gustaría ser ella, no lo soy._**

* * *

Ningún alumno visitó tantas veces el despacho del Director, por castigos, el año anterior como lo había hecho James Sirius. Ya de por sí esos dos nombres le daban arcadas a Severus Snape, por más sea solo un retrato colgado en aquella pared. Y si a eso se le sumaba que es de apellido Potter, las cosas eran peores aún. Completamente engreído como su abuelo, y el mejor amigo de este, y con la misma capacidad de meterse y hacer bromas como ellos.  
Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba a Snape. Había escuchado que el pequeño tenía dos hermanos más, uno de los cuales empezaría aquel año. Si su retrato hubiese tenido piernas seguramente hubiese salido huyendo de allí. Pero estaba malditamente condenado a presenciar como un Potter tras otro invadia la privacidad de un despacho que alguna vez fue suyo.

Por el contrario, Albus Dumbledore, en la pintura de al lado, sonreía bonachonamente tras haber estado durmiendo contra el marco de su cuadro por tres días seguidos.

—¡Oh, vamos Severus! seguramente es un niño agradable como su hermano. También decías lo mismo de Harry y llegaste a quererlo.

—Es diferente. Él es hijo de Lily. Tenía motivos para apreciarlo. Nadie en su sano juicio, admitiría que el primogénito de Harry es agradable, más bien todo lo contrario. Es igual de odioso que James Potter. Encima, su hermano pequeño comienza este año ¿Es que ni muerto los Potter me dejarán tranquilo? — Snape suspiró y se quedó dormido, seguramente soñando con aquel apellido que lo perseguía desde sus inocentes once años.

.

Un incontrolable llanto rompió con la tranquilidad de aquel lugar la noche del primero de septiembre. Snape se despertó sobresaltado y miró con curiosidad lo que sucedía. James Sirius y otro niño acababan de entrar a aquel despacho.

—Pap..papá.. se va a enfandar conmigo cuando sepa que estoy en Slytherin—lloriqueó el más pequeño de los niños.

—¡Sabes que papá no se enfadaría por eso, Albus! Que entrases en la casa de las serpientes era un posibilidad. Siempre lo supimos.

—¿Albus? ¿Asi se llamaba el hermano de mini-Potter?... ¡Un momento! ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? —La mente de Snape comenzó a funcionar con sorprendente velocidad.

—El abuelo estuvo en Gryffindor, la abuela también. Papá y mamá estuvieron en Gryffindor. ¡Tú estás en Griffindor!, ¿Por qué yo no?, ¿Crees que hay algo malo en mí, James? —preguntó el pequeño con lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

—¡Demonios, Albus, claro que no! Mira, te diré algo pero que esto quede entre nosotros dos. Mis amigos jamás deben enterarse que doy consejos de hermano mayor ¿estamos?.

Su hermanito asintió.

Snape sintió escalofrios, cuando el dedo índice del Potter mayor señaló su pintura.

—Él es Severus Snape.

Los ojos del más chico se agrandaron con expresión de asombro.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Él, es del que papá siempre habla y está tan orgulloso. Por eso estás en Slytherin, por él.

La duda carcomía al ex-director ¿Qué culpa tenía él que un Potter haya sido seleccionado para su antigua casa?.

De repente, James Sirius se dirigió a él.

—Señor Snape. Quiero presentarle a mi hermano Albus.

—Buenas noches —saludó de mala gana.

—Quería presentarselo porque, bueno, papá dijo que en caso que Albus quedase en Slytherin hablasemos con usted para convencerlo de que no es tan malo ser una serpiente, aunque yo no comparta esos pensamientos, pero bueno, no me dejó otra opción que traerlo ante usted.

—No termino de entender, Potter ¿Por qué yo debo hacer eso?.

James puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

—Porque mi hermano lleva su nombre.

—Yo no me llamo Albus. Dumbledore,sí. Retrato de al lado, por favor.

—Eso ya lo sé, aunque usted no lo crea así, no soy tan estúpido, ¿eh?.

Snape frunció el ceño, definitivamente era tan arrogante, odioso y rompedor de reglas como lo fue su abuelo.

—¡James! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? ¡Es un ex director! —Albus estaba indignado — Discúlpelo, señor Snape. Mi hermano a veces no logra controlar su vocabulario.

Algo hubo en ese pequeño que a Snape le resultó agradable, tal vez fuera el hecho que sea Slytherin, pero no estaba del todo seguro que fuera solo eso.

—Estoy acostumbrado al trato con Potters— dijo con cierta ira en su voz.

—Ya lo creo —repuso James riendo —en fin, mi papá dijo que recurriesemos a usted, porque Albus no se llama solo Albus, se llama Albus Severus.

Snape se quedó petrificado, tan petrificado como podía estar un retrato. Las palabras de aquel jovencito retumbaron en sus oídos una y otra vez… Albus Severus… _Severus, Severus, Severus._

Y sonrió. Por primera vez en su…¿vida?, Severus Snape sonrió. El nieto de su mayor enemigo llevaba su nombre y no solo eso sino que, además, era un Slytherin con todas letras. Si ese no era un motivo para estar feliz, ninguno lo era. Ahora entendía porque el pequeño Potter, le había resultado agradable, los unía algo más que una simple casa de Hogwarts. El ex-Profesor de pociones supo que, contra todos los pronósticos, llegaría a querer a un Potter.

Y eso que aún le faltaba conocer a la pequeña Lily.


End file.
